Cowgirls vs ninjas
by locolycan777
Summary: Denied the training to avenge her lover Naruko meets an old man from the far west who helps her with a weapon and way of life unheard-of by Ninjas. With the after effects of her victory echoing a new age across the lands Naruko must blaze her own path with bullets and passion. Femnaru lots of swearing and bashing mild harem no more than three. Put bluntly Femnaru with guns vs ninja
1. Chapter 1

Dragon fists!

Okay first off I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or any other series or media used in this fanfiction. This is nearly for fun and to kill time. Also to rip into characters i hate. Lastly this story will have a lot of swearing and offensive comments. Like south park level offensive. You are warned.

Sixteen year old Naruko Uzumaki was pissed to put it bluntly. It was not uncommon due to the daily crap she had to deal with. From drunken asshole villagers out for her blood. To arrogant clan based ninja believing she was less than trash it was a daily test of her patience. But in the past twenty four hours it had reached a whole new level of bullshit. First was the constant burning pain in her abdomen. Like molten metal was sloshing around hitting every nerve possible. Had she not already checked for injuries she would be worried she was bleeding internally. No matter what she did the pain only got worse for her. It had been almost unbearable since a man said to rival the forth hokage slammed a seal over her own. The moment the second seal was placed the pain began to build and build. Though her knowledge of seals was poor at best due to the villages fear she was trying to free the nine tailed fox within her. She knew placing an odd numbered seal over an even number seal was not good. That was only the start to her bullshit day. Next she had to fight her way through the forest of death because her bitch of a teammate abandoned her to save the king of the arrogant emos. If she had abandoned the test and seeked help she could have had the satisfaction of getting her team dropped out of the exams. Due to the test being one about teamwork. Something the proctor had stressed heavily before the test. But in her lunatic teammates mind there was only her and the spoiled bastard. Then the bullshit struck again when her secret lover and anchor Hinata was worked over by her own cousin. Only three jonin stopping him saved her life. As they took her away for emergency treatment Naruko looked Neji dead in the eye and tapped her forehead. Only then did he realize just how bad he fucked up. Only for his arrogance to come back stronger as he glared at her in smug satisfaction. With a voice that could freeze hellfire Naruko said calmly.

"She showed you mercy. I however will destroy you!"

In hindsight it became a task she may not be able to accomplish. For wherever she went no one would train her. Her own teacher Kakashi of the sharingan eye flat out told her she was a worthless failure. That she had no chance of defeating Neji in the finals and should just die. To drive his point home he then punched her full force in the stomach. Making her already mind numbing pain to whole new levels. Every seal worker she tried to have look at her told her to drop dead and die. To her fury he than took in his own words the only person worth his time Sasuke Uchiha for private training. She than began her quest for anyone able to train her. Only for each and every jonin and instructor that could have helped her to brush her off and tell her to go to the hot springs. Like training was never going to help and she should just come to peace with her inevitable defeat. Defeated she than began to walk home. Only to be jumped by her last teammate a pink haired plan looking banshee named Sakura. In a delusional frenzy the pink haired harpy claimed she was trying to steal her one true love. If it where not for the now maddening pain going through her she would have fought back. But the pain was to much. Just as she passed out a loud crack filled the air. Only for the source of her pain to be send sailing back.

Two days later.

For two days Naruko had one horrible nightmare after another. Sights and sounds that would haunt her for years. All of them taking place in a sewer all of them focusing on a furious nine tailed fox swearing revenge for killing him. As she tried to flee her hunter she would keep pleading how she didn't kill him. Only for her pleas to be met with roars of fury and hatred. With every passing second of her nightmare the fox looked to be rotting from the inside out. The dream ended as she was pinned beneath a building sized skeleton of a demon fox as it's eye sockets glowed red as it said one final time "when next we meet your a dead bitch!"

With a low groan Naruko slowly awoke to find herself in a small plain room. Her jacket was gone leaving her black T-shirt revealed. The shirt had seemingly been burned where it covered her belly. Revealing a toned six pack and red skin. But no seal was left on her. The disruption of an odd number seal over the even numbered seal caused it to implode and destroy the fox. Allowing her to become the first demon vessel to survive loosing her demon. It would be days before she would truly understand what had happened. As her sense of awareness returned she sensed she was not alone. Nervous at how she found herself in a strange place she began to slowly drift her hand to were she kept her kunai holster. Only to freeze when she realized she was not alone in the seemingly empty cabin. For sitting calmly in a chair nearby was an elderly man. Appearing to be well into his eighties he was almost completely covered in a large well worn brown overcoat. His short grey hair was hidden by a wide cowboy hat that looked ready to fall apart. In his hands he held a weapon she had never seen before. A weapon that sent pure terror through her very being. In all the times she had come close to death she had gained a danger sense most ninja don't achieve till they were twice her age. The weapon in his hands was a simple double barrel shotgun. A weapon unheard-of in this part of her world. With tired almost bored eyes the man said calmly.

"Sweetheart we need to talk."

Three and a half weeks later.

In the ninja world there are many things people do to relieve the Pressure of the constant stress and paranoia of a land on the brink of war. Vices both mental and physical where the norm. But one of the most common practices was the art of gambling. A single bet could make or break an entire nation. Ninjas were the thing almost every noble placed there bets upon. Thus to boost clients and draw in nobles and business leaders every six months chunin exams are held. Every village has there own version but they all end the same. A tournament held between the final eight examinees the winner is made chunin while the others must earn there promotion through a show of there skills. This tournament was held in a special stadium built to handle the clash of Ninjas. This stadium was called the Hashirama stadium. After the first hokage who founded the hidden leaf village. Able to hold a thousand people in the stands the matches fought here where transmitted across the lands. It was the earnings from this event that could make or break the villages economy for years. It was this stadium that a vastly different Naruko Uzumaki walked towards. Not physically different but it was still like looking at a whole new woman. The way she appeared alone caused many to look at her in curiosity.

Walking with newfound pride and determination Naruko looked on towards the stadium.

Gone was her trademark orange baggy jumpsuit, worn to help fend off the more lewd attackers. In it's place was a pair of black pants with orange flames on the right leg. Hanging loosely around her waist was a large red belt with two holsters on each side. With several small pouches between the holsters holding her ammo. What had remained of her shirt was mended yet still showed off her mid drift. The edges made to look intentionally torn and worn. A form fitting black trenchcoat with orange flames on the bottom fit like a second skin. A strap held the jacket mostly closed just under her bust. Yet still allowed her to reach for her weapons. Lastly on her head was a black cowboy hat the metal plate from her headband attached to the front. Calmly walking towards the stadium she couldn't wait to see the waves she was about to make. Her thoughts on the way in drifted to the memories of how she changed so much in so little time.

There you guys go until next chapter at least. Next time the single most one sided fight in ninja history along with what happened to her and why a stranger helped her. Big hint imagine the odds for such a match. I would put them at a solid hundred to one odds. So every dollar bet would be a hundred in winnings.


	2. Septuple tap

Chapter two

"Sweetheart we need to talk"

Fighting down the fear and confusion Naruko took in her surroundings and noticed a nearby window. One glance was all it took to tell her she was somehow once again at the tower inside the forest of death. A place she would be more than happy to never see again, the unpleasant experience still a fresh wound. A deep grunt drew her gaze back to the old man as he said bluntly with an accent she couldn't place. "Well are you gonna talk or what? I know you got questions." Ignoring the ache of her muscles she sat up and said with false bravado. "Well if you wanted me dead or worse I'd be dead or worse. I just want to know who you are and how I got here?"

Setting the shotgun against the chair the old man chuckled as he stood up and said. "Well darling the names John Eastwood outlaw and general pain in the ass. Long story short I'm from the far west. Beyond the iron mountains to be precise. Won't bother you with the why or how. I will tell you why I helped you with that crazy bitch, take a gander at this." Reaching into his coat he calmly took out a sheet of paper she immediately recognized as a betting form. Used to give odds and let people know where to place bets and wagers. Taking the form she saw it was for the finals of the exams. Curious she looked at the odds and her eyes nearly bulged from her head. All but leaping from the bed she said with shock, awe and barely suppressed fury.

"Hundred and twelve to one! What the hell is this some kind of joke!?"

With a chuckle he walked towards the window and said amused. "Yep you are single handedly the longest odds in decades. Apparently you have quite the reputation as a hopeless failure of a ninja. All I hear in the bars is how bad you are. A man named Iruka was particularly vocal about your lack of skill. That ninja is the last word used to describe you. Spastic flaying monster was said more than once. I personally don't buy that bullshit in the least. After all failures don't have bridges named after them. Failures don't survive half the things you have. Failures don't give up when the chips are down." Naruko looked at the form and still couldn't help but feel a sense of dispare. with a grin the old man looked at her and said. "But this presents a golden opportunity for me." Looking at her calmly he said amused. "Your not gonna just win you my dear are taking the whole thing. I bet the every last coin I got on you to win the whole thing. Making me one very rich old man."

All she could do was stare at him shocked. Winning against Neji was going to be tough enough. But to beat out four highly trained ninja. Each one with a sensei that genuinely cares about them and trained them. Taught them everything they could and more. She just had no idea how she could pull it off. Without thinking her right hand went to her stomach were the seal once rested. All that was left was red skin. She didn't know it yet but her one trump card was gone as well. With a slight bitterness in her voice she looked at him and asked. "Just how am I gonna do that?"

Walking back to his chair the old man grinned and said. "Sweetheart where I'm from we don't have ninja. But we still do just fine killing each other." Before she could react he picked the shotgun up and levelled it to his shoulder. In the blink of an eye he pulled the trigger. The crack of the gunshot made her leap for the floor. Panicked she looked at him and saw the smoke from the rifle. Instinct told her to follow the man's line of sight and froze. There in the tree just outside the building was one of the many giant snakes menacing the forest dead. A two inch hole right between it's eyes. Even from here she could tell it would have taken effort to kill the snake herself. But this old man did it like it was child's play. Looking up in awe she watched him put two new shells in the gun and say.

"That my dear is how we do it in the West now let's talk about my retirement fund."

One hour later.

In the very room she fought Kiba nearly one week prior Naruko and John had started her lesson. With an improvised table and targets for practice. Looking at the table Naruko could only stare in awe at the arsenal laid out before her. Weapons she had never heard of before let alone imagined rested before her, Ranging from handguns to large rifles laid out sorted out. Weapons she had no idea how to use or maintain. Seeing her confusion he grinned and picked up a Winchester lever action rifle. Not missing a beat he readied the gun and aimed at a target.

"These sweetheart are called guns. They do one thing and one thing only. Get a piece of metal moving faster than hell. The faster something goes the more damage it inflicts. Get a feather moving fast enough and it can level a building. There is a bit more but we'll cover that later. For now we're going to focus on the basics." With almost superhuman speed he fired at all five targets dead center. With a grin he handed her the rifle and said. "Boot camp starts now!"

What would follow would be the most grueling three weeks of her life. But what she gained she wouldn't trade for the world as her victory was all but assured. She knew what she had to do and how to do it.

Walking down a hallway Naruko was snapped from her memories by two hands grabbing her shoulders. Pulling her swiftly into an alcove her would be attacker pushed her against the wall. Just as she was about to fight them off a pair of lips she knew all to well crashed into hers. Relaxing into the advances she drapped her arms around them. As the kiss broke she smiled and said happily. "Girl have I missed you."

Relaxing into the long sought after embrace Hinata Hyuuga looked up into the eyes of her lover. Her trademark baggy jacket was gone revealing a figure most would kill for. Hidden by only a tight form fitting black t-shirt. With rarely expressed adoration Hinata snuggled closer and asked with genuine concern. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you ever since they found that bitch in the road. She said you attacked her and refused to say how. Only that you broke eight ribs." Wrapping her arms tighter around her Naruko smiled. She had waited a whole month for this and she wanted to enjoy it. The warmth of her lover and her heartbeat where the most soothing thing on earth for her. When she awoke in the hospital only a bouquet of blue roses and a note to let Hinata know Naruko was okay. "There there it's okay a guy helped me out and trained me. But that's not all notice anything different."

Confused Hinata backed up a bit and looked Naruko over. She knew every inch of her by heart. Sure she could see the new outfit but she just couldn't place it. It was only when she really looked at her face did she see it. Cupping Naruko's cheeks she said amused. "Your whiskers are gone!" Nodding her head she took Hinata's hands in her own and said with joy. "Yep I swear I'll explain later over dinner. But there is something I have to ask. What do you want to happen to Neji?"

Hinata's mood instantly soured as she leaned into Naruko. A lone tear threatened to fall before Naruko brushed it away. With sorrow rolling off her she said sullenly. "I fought him like a Hyuga with respect and he tried to kill me. All because of his father and that incident. I know he was always messed up but he took it to far." After a moment she said almost bluntly. "I want you to fuck him up bad." With a chuckle Naruko smiled and said. "And that is why I love you." Not being one to spoil a mood Hinata whispered. "I thought it was because of my cute butt." With a laugh Naruko said amused "that too."

There laughter was only heard by a few passing nobles who paid them no mind. For the next few moments they just enjoyed each others company. When it was finally time to go Naruko gave her one last loving kiss.

Only an hour later Naruko found herself facing her long sought opponent. The match had only just started and the opening volleys where about to be thrown. Though the first volley was not of the blade but of the word.

Deep down Naruko was glad her match was first. She honestly wanted this to be a match that made all the others pale in comparison. She knew this was going to be completely one sided but totally epic. Due to the sheer odds against her winning causing some people to soon lose a great deal of money. The arena they where currently standing in had trees open fields and a small pond. Everything needed for the basic jutsu used by most ninja. Along long with things to help test a ninja's skill and ability to make plans. With her head tilted slightly down her hat hid her eyes as she had to fight to suppress her rage. Even now she flashed back to the sight of Hinata lying on the floor nearly dying. After a full month Neji was still radiating nothing but smug arrogance. She had to fight not to attack him then and there. The proctor for the match looked at her with clear concern and curiosity. It had taken some effort to prove she was the real Naruko when she first arrived. Due to the clear and drastic changes she had undergone. It was with a dark chuckle that she noticed her so called teammate sasuke was still not here. She had no doubt he would arrive whenever he damn well pleased. His ego would allow nothing else. It was hard to tell who was the bigger ass was Neji or sasuke.

With pure undiluted arrogance Neji looked at his so called opponent and held nothing but contempt. In his eyes Naruko was an abomination plain and simple. His father would tell him countless times how she needed to die. That her death would make the world a better place simply because it would. Looking at her now he saw no threat to him whatsoever. He found her current attire an insult. While the fact Hinata a woman he found to be a living insult to what should be his clan was this abomination's lover the greatest heresy. His Hyuga clan would never allow such a union. He came so close to doing the clan a favor and today he would make that weakling suffered by killing this bitch once and for all. When he killed this creature he had no doubt he would be made the next clan head. Not that demon loving whore that was his cousin. Him there clear rightful heir to the greatest clan in the world. He couldn't wait to put down the weaklings and purify the bloodlines. Thus it was with pure arrogance that he looked at her and said.

"Any last words you filthy demon whore?"

Looking at him Naruko saw a piece of shit beyond redemption. He was ready to kill his own family simply because it would make him feel good. Thus she took a deep breath and dug deep. Calling on all her repressed rage and anger she looked him dead in the eye and said something that surprised him.

"I don't fucking care!"

Seeing him genuinely stunned she continued a rant that Hinata helped her with. A rant that would ruin Neji's reputation and make many see her in a new light.

"I don't care about your inflated ego. I don't care about that stupid fucking seal on your head. I don't care that your fucking asshole father died like a bitch. He was an ass who fathered a dick. I know he tried to help that rougue ninja. I don't fucking care that your favorite pastime is beating up defenseless people. I don't care you think one inconvenience means the universe must kiss your ass. But the one thing I do care about you tried to kill."

In a blur her right hand shot out like a rattlesnake. Drawing her gun revealed a pristine colt single action army. With drilled in practice she took aim. Within a few seconds the ninja world was forever changed. Six shots rang out like lightning echoing through the stadium. Two shots got him in the knees, shattering his kneecaps forever. Two shot hit his shoulders destroying the joints. The final two shots hit him right dead center of his crotch. Destroying any chance he had to ever be called a legal man again. The rounds made swift work as he collapsed on the ground howling in agony. The silence was only broken by Neji's screams as he lay bleeding and screaming. While Naruko calmly holstered her gun. Looking at the proctor she said calmly.

"I'm pretty sure I just won. Are you gonna call it?"

Snapping out of his shock the proctor ran over to the fallen Neji. He couldn't believe how fast one of the favorites to win was taken down so brutally. Never in all his years had he seen or heard of a weapon like that. He knew this was the calm before the storm. Normally he would feel bad for the kid but the things he had heard about Neji where anything but nice. A simple glace was all it took to tell his life as a ninja was over. The joints had simply been too destroyed. Signalling for medical aide he stood up and said loudly.

"The winner Naruko Uzumaki."

Pandemonium erupted as Naruko calmly walked away to the waiting area till her next match. It was with mild joy she heard people say she cheated. The hypocrisy of poor losers in a potential fight to the death. She could have used any jutsu that didn't use human sacrifice and they still couldn't do shit. It was a fight to the potential death for a reason. By the rules of the match she could have made every shot a headshot. It was as she reached the exit that she looked back and said loud enough for the pain racked Neji to hear her say.

"This was me being merciful. Threaten Hinata again and this will seem like paradise."

With that she walked out and grinned as she knew in that few moments the world had changed forever. To her pride she was the one to cause the chaos that would decend upon the village she hated so much.

Another chapter done and more plot fleshed out. Next time all bets are off and shit hits the fan.


	3. Mind snap

Okay a huge shout out to Mr. Miliardo. His advice on this story has really helped me to improve the story. As well as point out several things I glossed over. He was a big help that I greatly appreciate. Originally I was going to make Hinata a sniper. But he pointed out the training for it and the difficulty of the profession. That aside from the time she ripped the goddamn eyes from a guy's head she was always rather timid until pushed. not the cold blooded detachment needed for a sniper. Thus I thought about it and realized what she will be. A good hint is this. How did many cowboys earn Money off the farm?

Shortly after the match.

If one was to ask about Hiashi Hyuga many things would be said, Stern, strict, always serious and stone faced. Incapable of expressing himself in any way but glaring. What few would say was loving husband and father. But the duties of his position in the clan and village council always made him seem fiercer than he really was. But if one wanted to truly see him at his worst one simply had to threaten his daughters. That was when his fury was at its most. Thus when he had been told his daughter Hinata was almost killed by his nephew he was ready to kill him. A thousand plans were forming on how to enact his vengeance. All it would have taken was a simple hand sign and the little bastard would have gone to be with his father. But he knew when to hold back. Not out of mercy but out of honor. For he had heard of his daughter's lover swearing an oath to avenge her.

Oh yes he knew all about Naruko dating his daughter. When one held the power of the Byakugan eye it was almost impossible not to know. Every few moments he unconsciously checked his daughter's location. A habit he picked up after Hinata was almost kidnapped. Thus he knew since day one. Like a hawk he not only watched over them he also helped from the shadows. covering for them when he could and preventing others from finding out. He watched as they grew closer until genuine love formed. He was truly happy for them and got mild amusement out of them trying to hide it from him. When the match started he thought it would take everything she had to win. But he had all the faith in the world for her. Yet never in all his years did he think it would end so fast. The weapon used completely destroyed Neji. The loud bangs erupting from the strange metal weapon caused many nobles and business owners to jump in there seats. As soon as the match ended he had gone to see just how bad the damage was. But it was already clear she had completely destroyed him. The surgery was almost done by the time he arrived and he was speaking to the head surgeon.

Looking through the window Hiashi watched as they began to finish working on his nephew. The trauma surgeons were swift and skilled in medical ninjutsu. Already they had almost finished and it had barely been ten minutes. Looking in the room he noticed as six small pieces of metal were placed in a small ceramic bowl. It was then he realized just how powerfully simple the weapon was that defeated him. It was just a small explosion accelerating a piece of metal. Simple yet so devastating in power and potential. Already he was fearing what such a thing introduced to the world would bring about. Turning his gaze fell upon the head surgeon. A rather young man covered in blood soaked scrubs. With a weary sigh the surgeon looked at him and said.

"We managed to get the projectiles out. His knees and shoulders are destroyed beyond repair, his days as a ninja are over. Little bastard will be lucky if he can scratch his own ass with the joint damage. He was lucky some of use served in the last war. His wounds were similar to those who fought the Kaguya clan. Crazy bastards shot out there finger bones almost just like that. But there is another problem."

Looking at his nephew Hiashi activated his Byakugan eyes. As the veins around his eyes bulged he could see everything about him. As well as just how injured he was. Studying him he soon found the problem and realized just what it would mean he did something he hadn't done in public in years. He LAUGHED loud and hard with several snorts and hiccups. Holding his side's he leaned forward and tried poorly to catch his breath. Unfazed by the display the surgeon simply explained the damage knowing full well the man before him already knew. But it was his job and he would do it anyway.

"As you can see the damage to his groin was twofold. The first projectile apparently cut of his dick then ricochet off his hip and destroyed his balls. The second one bounced off his hip like a pinball and severed every nerve for bowel control. I regret to inform you he will never have bowel control again."

As Hiashi fell to the floor laughing the doctors inside the room looked out the window in muted shock and disbelief. With a sigh the doctor walked up to the window and turned on the intercom. "Yeah guys I can see where this is going just prep the iron colon." Hiashi's laughter only doubled as he heard that. Without looking down at him the doctor merely sighed and said. "They do not pay me enough for this shit."

Six floors up contestant's waiting deck.

With an amused whistle Naruko watched as the match after hers finally ended. It was truly a battle of geniuses. Even the most inept onlooker could tell both where more than deserving of the title of chunin. As her fellow leaf ninja Shikamaru Nara walked up the stairs his face showed boredom and disinterest. But the skilled eye could see the over analyzing and planning. His mind working leagues faster and more complex than most people would ever believe. As he walked by her she couldn't resist and said amazed.

"That was basically two chess masters being watched by checkers players. Nice bluff with the chakra limit though you lazy bastard."

Looking at her his seemingly dull eyes studied her like a super computer. Planning for every possible scenario and event. After what in his mind was an eternity his sighed and said tiredly. "The spines in her fan are iron. Her reflexes and eye reaction speed are above average. She can clearly gage the angle of your shots as you fire and Dodge in time. If her wind control is high enough she may even change the angle mid flight." As he walked off he than said calmly and clearly. "And yes that was all just to test her to help in your fight against her." As he walked off she could have sworn she heard him mutter under his breath. "Should have bet on the maverick."

Watching him leave she grinned and looked down as her next opponent Temari calmly walked up into the opposite booth. As she went up Naruko grinned and said. "Beauty and brains a winning combination." watching her opponent vanish into the stairway Naruko couldn't help but grin. "I'll beat her without firing a shot." While she was grateful to Shikamaru, she had already come up with a good plan to win. If it worked it would be almost as easy as her battle with Neji. It was a trick her teacher had taught her in the final week that would win the match. A move called the instant death blow. A move that in name and function alone was the embodiment of the ninja world. For now though she would sit back and enjoy the show. For in the next few minutes she would see just how spoiled her teammate really was.

In the stands the hundreds of spectators were growing restless and angry. For a full half hour they had been forced to wait for the second fighter Sasuke Uchiha. To try and calm them the Hokage had ordered the next fight to begin. A match between Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the demon puppets. It was a short but effective round. Ending with both being unable to continue. One due to depleted chakra the other due to poison from the puppets. The two put up good fight but they were both done. Said fight only bought the spoiled Uchiha another twelve minutes added onto the half-hour. As the minutes ticked by the Hokage had only one choice left to save face. To hold the match off more would show blatant favoritism. A move that would ban them from multiple future exams. Sending his orders the proctor took a deep breath and made the announcement.

"For his complete disrespect upon the nobles gathered here Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified from the exams. As well as banned from the next ten exams as punishment. The winner by default is Gaara of the hidden sand." While those from the leaf expected the nobles to be furious at not seeing Sasuke fight. They were shocked when most of the nobles cheered and were clearly glad to be moving along with the matches. Shocked himself that someone from his own village would show such disrespect to the future clients of the leaf the proctor announced. "The next match is Naruko of the leaf vs Temari of the sand."

With a confident stride Naruko headed down for her next match. As she walked down one of the most vital lessons she had been given echoed through her mind.

" _Kiddo one day you'll fight someone who's stronger faster and smarter than you. When everything you got will be no match and to face them head on will get you killed. When that happens do this simple thing and you may survive. Face em head on with a big damn smile on your face!"_

Reaching the grounds she looked at her opponent with respect and admiration. There stood a real kunoichi. Not some wanna be fangirl or a pretender. But a proud young woman with the skills and brains to back it up. She had no doubt that without the old man's training she would be taken out with a single swing of the giant battle fan her opponent held ready. With the fan she can block and simultaneously attack. The fact the fan was mostly iron showed she had immense physical strength. Making hand to hand combat suicide at best. She had seen her fight twice now and she knew just how skilled she was. So in tune with the danger she now faced Naruko parted open her jacket and put both hands on her guns. With a slow draw Naruko held each piece in a vice like grip. In response Temari fully opened her fan. All but completely blocking her from sight and making an effective shield from the bullets. Only her face and a foot could be seen from behind the massive weapon. With a calculating gaze Temari looked Naruko dead in the eye and said.

"I won't go down so easily as the Hyuga!"

With a grin Naruko got into a loose stance. Ready to attack or dodge at a moment's notice. The proctor was ready to begin the match, as well as get out of the way of what was no doubt going to be a long range duel. Raising his hand caused both to tense. As the hand dropped and he leaped back the match was on. Like a striking snake Naruko took aim and grinned. With her guns trained on Temari Naruko couldn't help but say. "I got you now! You can't swing without making an opening. I can't fire without chancing a ricochet. So let's end this little stalemate."

Temari was a trained fighter from birth. Daughter of the fourth Kazekage sister of the one tailed demon vessel she was born to fight. Strategy was her greatest weapon and she wielded it well. In only a few moves she could fell dozens of enemies. When she saw the match between Naruko and Neji she could figure out countless things. The number of times the weapon could be used. The fastest rate of fire based on her reflexes. She even figured out the maximum effective range of said weapon. But the one thing she couldn't figure out was what was happening right now. For her opponent who completely destroyed and humiliated her last opponent was now calmly walking right up to her. The guns that caused her such curiosity and fear held out to her sides. But in a way that would take three times as long to fire than when she was tense earlier. Naruko herself had a serene gentle smile on her face. Not even the slightest bit of hostility could be felt. It almost felt like she was going to hug her. Her mind couldn't process it. The part of her brain that governed reason said take the chance. But it was conflicted with the part trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Before she new it Naruko was within arm's reach and she froze. At this range it would be a simple matter of aiming for her head. But in that moment she could fail to counter. As she tried to come up with something all she could focus on was the guns. They were the biggest threat she had to be ready for. Her breathing was becoming harder and harder to control. So consumed was her attention that only when Naruko let go of the guns did her mind blank out. In that one instant her mind skipped. When it caught back up she was pinned to the ground.

Pinning Temari with an arm lock Naruko had taken a kunai knife from Temari's holster. Placing the knife right over the jugular she grinned and pressed the lock a little more. Seeing the woman below her was still dazed she grinned and said with a whisper into her ear. "And that is game set and match. Your problem is that you think to much. If you focus on the one thing you miss the bigger picture."

" _Are you crazy old man!?"_

" _Hehehe like a fox kiddo. Follow these simple steps and you can take almost anyone down. First cleanse yourself of all bloodlust and rancor. Think of someone or something you love and let it flow out your being. Without the sense of danger your opponent will hesitate to strike. Next hold your weapons out clear but not set to strike. The contradiction will cause them to overthink and analyze. All their experience and training will drive them to focus on the weapon. Then with a genuine smile walk slowly and steadily closer. When you get within striking distance the most important part comes. Let go of the weapons and in that moment when there mind short circuits strike in the opening. Normally with a hidden blade in your belt. But you ninja always have a set of weapons you can borrow."_

" _So the whole instant death blow is basically one big ass"_

" _Bluff yes but one that will save your ass one day. Since coming here I've used it to take down some of the best. There's a Cyclops out there that has a knife of mine I'd like back one day."_

Shocked and stunned at the powerful and amazing technique showed before him. The proctor had to shake himself out of his stupor. Running over he saw that Temari was trying to figure out how it happened. With Naruko having her in a clearly inescapable hold, with a blade pointed at a vital point he made the call. Looking up towards the silent stands he boldly proclaimed.

"The winner is Naruko Uzumaki of the leaf!"

Up above the nobles and business owners were about to riot. Until many of the ninja guards began to praise and freak out over the move she used. The things they heard about the brilliance and simplicity caused them to think it over and realized a simple fact. Naruko was a truly unpredictable maverick. There was no way to predict her. But the one thing they did know way this. The next match was going to be one to remember.

Getting off her opponent Naruko grinned and held out the kunai to give it back. As Temari began to shake off the shock she shakily took the kunai back. When her training kicked in she asked with both awe and fear. "What happened?" With a chuckle Naruko looked at her winked and said. "I used your own training to beat you. Play your cards right and I may teach you one day. Us ninja girls need to stick together."

Shaking hands as a sign of unity between villages they both left to go back to their waiting areas. Still shaken from just how easily she was beaten Temari walked into her waiting room. So consumed by her thoughts she never noticed her brother Gaara until her was right beside her. Only when he said her name in the haunting hollow voice that terrified her did her full attention go to him. For even the slightest wrong move would mean her death. "Gaara what's the matter!?"

With hollow almost dead eyes her brother looked her dead in the eye and said. "That technique." With a pause that chilled her to the bone her brother then said something that gave her hope he was still human. "It may have worked on me as well. Do not feel ashamed for falling for it." With a small smile she looked at her brother and thanked him. Without a word he walked off to face Naruko himself. Watching him head Down she hoped for the best.

Annnnnnnnnnnd done! Hope you enjoyed the match and how she won. Got the idea from assassination classroom. Hope you have the time to check out the show. It is great and recharged my love for anime. Feel free to review and give suggestions. My next round is going to have all the violence and fun.


	4. It hits the fan hard and fast!

Okay let the final battle and the clusterfuck begin. Also a person asked me what the old man looked like. Picture Sam Elliott with the badassness of Clint Eastwood and John Wayne. Also a weapon will be used that is inspired from an episode of pawn stars. I won't say more other than this will be her final trump card in any situation. It is based on a real weapon but I have taken a spin with it. Lastly this would have been out sooner but yokai watch 2 came out and I just had to play it! That is a surprisingly addictive game. I highly recommend it if you want to kill a half hour here and there. Or waste a month trying to get every creature.

At the edge of the village rested a simple bar. A regular dive with no unique qualities making it stand out. Basically a place one would go for the drinks without having to pay for the ambiance. Or for the cliche shady meeting or illicit deal. But in this bar a meeting was about to take place. One that could cause untold destruction and death. A meeting between two bitters old warriors that just refused to die. But all this was ignored by most of the patrons of the bar. All of their attention was on the surprisingly large TVs displaying the latest match. The shouts of anger and disbelief threatened to shake the very walls. Sitting at a table nursing a large bottle of sake was the cause of the chaos filling the bar. His hat was tipped down as he had a massive grin watching ninja and villagers alike bicker and argued as the match played out on the multiple TVs. Watching Naruko use the instant death strike made him chuckle as he poured another drink. In only a single hour he had become filthy rich and he didn't have to shoot anyone or blow something up. A true rarity in his line of work but he would still take the cash. Just as he was about to take a drink a man's voice he knew all too well came from behind him. A voice that once caused his blood to boil and his bullets to fly wild. His free hand already on his gun ready for a quick draw as he sensed the source before he had even spoken.

"I should have known you were the one to help her. This chaos has your name written all over it."

With a grin he took a sip and said amused and with a chuckle. "Been awhile Cyclops how's the eye?. That move had to bring up some memories. Back to the good ole days of depth perception maybe." With the now clear tap of a cane Danzo shimura head of the anbu black ops division elder of the hidden leaf village and infamous war monger sat across from him. Most of his head was wrapped in white cloth as his one good eye looked at him like an old enemy after the war. The battles these two had fought were numerous and epic. Entire countries had been reshaped by the battles these two had fought. There was a time all Danzo could think of was killing the man in front of him. The cause of this hatred was deep and complicated. But like all warriors they still held deep respect for the other. Without losing his grin John poured a second drink from a spare glass he had ordered. Knowing full well that as soon as Naruko fought he would track him down. The fact he had spent the last three months in the man's backyard without getting caught must have driven him mad. But the old phrase hide a tree in a forest was true and wise for a reason. It was only when Naruko shot the literal shit out of the so called prodigy did he know the jig was up. His work was like a signature to those who knew him. Especially so far from the west where guns were unheard of. Only a handful of people this side of the mountains even heard of them let alone had them. Taking the offered drink Danzo took a calm sip and replied.

"Still gone how is the limp?. As I recall that femur wasn't set right. But then again a war hammer to the leg is rather hard to fix."

Chuckling John raised his glass and said "Better though it still aches when it rains." Taking a deep drink from the glass his eyes never left Danzo. He could tell the old war hawk was just as ready to finish things as he was. But they were both old and had little spare time for the old bullshit in his opinion. As he set the glass down he looked Danzo dead in the eye and said with surprising seriousness. "We gotta talk about the kid! Something happened to her that is gonna piss you off worse than Willowbrook." Danzo's lone remaining eye glared at him as he set his own drink down and said. "It may have to wait. Something tells me we're going to be needed soon." Sighing the old outlaw stood and said "well about damn time something hit the fan. I haven't killed anyone in weeks!" Danzo himself merely stood up and looked at the farthest corner. His most trusted and skilled anbu nodding at the all clear signal and went ahead of the two. As they left the final match was about to start. Those that occupied the bar had no idea how close they came to being caught in a battle between old foes. All they could focus on was the TV in the corners. Everyone there knew that they were about to get one hell of a show.

Walking down the steps Naruko was tense. She knew what to do but the matter was pulling it off. She was at a handicap and only had so many weapons to pull it off. A single mistake could be her death. She knew her opponent wouldn't hesitate to kill her. He had already tried to kill Rock Lee in his own hospital bed. The things he said still echoed in her mind. Deep down she knew she had to tell him about herself. But for now she would go all out. Reaching the field she saw Gaara was already waiting for her. His eyes cold and emotionless. As she looked around she saw all eyes were on her. Standing between them the proctor knew this would be the fight everyone was waiting for. Raising his hand high he said boldly.

"Naruko of the leaf vs Gaara of the sand begin!"

Leaping away he was smart as there was no words spoken. With no hesitation Naruko drew both pistols and unloaded ten shots right at his head. Without so much as a flinch Gaara watched as sand whipped up into the path of the bullets. Absorbing all the energy each bullet slowly fell out of the sand only to land at Gaara's feet. As the sand lowered he watched as she took her jacket off. Gripping it by the shoulders she spun it around gaining momentum she tossed it high into the air. Not distracted his eyes were locked on her. He knew she was a tricky one and to take his eyes off her would be folly. Putting her hands into the all too familiar sign for the shadow clone jutsu. Naruko called out the name of her signature jutsu. Many watching that knew her suspected her to spam out a hundred of them. Her usual method of swarming her opponent with endless clones was infamous. There expectations turned to confusion when only six appeared. Those that were paying close attention could also see she had become slightly winded making them. As if her once boundless chakra had become a mere trickle of what it once was.

Ducking back Naruko began to reload. As she stepped back one of the clones grabbed a well worn but still usable storage scroll hidden in the back of Naruko's belt. The clone grabbing the scroll along with another ran wide. The original Naruko along with a clone went the opposite way. Naruko would slowly fire off six shots with one gun as the clone with rapid mechanical practice loaded the other. Her shots kept him pinned as she got ready. As the clones scattered around it was the two that grabbed her jacket that made the difference. The one that caught the large jacket swiftly turned it inside out. Revealing dozens of red sticks with fuses in them resting in small stitched in pockets. Each stick was dozens of times more powerful than the conventional exploding tags used by ninja. This was an invention from the west called dynamite. She had learned the secret to making it over the month and she was about to put it to good use. As the clone put the jacket on she looked back at her fellow clone and said. "Ready?" A nod was her answer as the sound of a striking match echoed behind her. The sound of a fuse soon followed as the clone wearing the jacket began to count down in her head. Literally every second counted now as the plan was now truly underway.

Watching the clones scatter Gaara was ready for anything. He already had his sand armor at it's strongest. He didn't know if it would be able to block the strange weapons attacks. A month ago he would have no doubt but his fight against Rock Lee had still shaken him up. So far his automatic defense had handled the steady volley. But he wouldn't let her get an opening. He would defeat her no matter what! As he was about to go on the offensive he heard a hissing behind him. Turning he saw the clone with the jacket running for him beside the one who lit the fuse. Sending a sand spear for the clear target he drove the spike of sand straight through what would have been her heart. A burst of grey smoke was all that was left of the clone. As the jacket hovered momentarily in the air the second one snatched the jacket and surged forward. The fuse was almost burnt down as the clone dove and weaved past the sand sent towards her. Every sand spear and snake barely missing her as she seemingly danced towards her goal. Above in the stands Hinata smiled as she watched her love showed off the grace she knew she had hidden for so long. She new Naruko would win but she still worried for her. She could tell that Naruko had already used up most of her chakra making a mere six clones. Whatever had happened to her had clearly taken away most of her chakra. As the fight began in earnest it was clear she had a plan and Hinata prayed it would work.

As another snake like whip of razor sharp sand nearly took her head off the Naruko clone gritted her teeth and made one last burst of speed and reached her goal. Gripping the jacket tight she barely got within arm's reach when a thin nearly diamond hard spear impaled her through the heart. If it had been the original the strike would have been an instant death. Just as she was about to go she dropped the Jacket at his feet and said with a smile. The last of the fuse burning up as she spoke.

"Click click boom!"

The sheer force of the blast could be felt in the very stands. A small gust reaching even the kage seats proved just how powerful the blast really was. Smoke and dust filled most of the arena blinding most to what was going on. As the dust settled only Naruko and three clones remained. Those in the stands waited in shock and awe for the dust to settle. Eager to see if the young man had survived the devastating blast. Most had already assumed he has nothing but bits and pieces. Others expected him to be completely unharmed. Seconds seemed like hours as slowly but surely the dust cloud cleared to reveal a shocking sight. Gaara injured but not defeated stood on the edge of madness. The effects of the powerful exp!vision having done clear damage.

The massive gourd that once hung off his back was gone. Most of his clothes were tattered and burnt. His left arm hung limp and bruised unable to be used. A madness had grown in his gaze as he focused solely on the original. Utter determination to kill her filled him as he ignored the completely alien sensation that was pain. All his mind could process was killing her here and now. With a roar of fury he raised his right arm up as sand gathered and hardened. In seconds a twisted thick beastly arm formed larger than his entire body. The claws darkened until they turned black as he readied his attack. His roar was like an animal's as he charged claws ready to strike her down. Just as he charged Naruko grinned as she saw her plan was ready. Just as she was about to spring the trap Temari's voice rang out it a panic to her brother.

"Gaara behind you!"

With the last sliver of sanity he looked back only to realize Naruko had fooled him. It was all one big distraction the gunfire drew his gaze. She knew he would focus on her from the last match. Everything even the explosion gave her cover to set up her real play. It was a distraction he had completely fallen for. All he could do was look back and see what was about to befall him. At the wall of the arena under the cover of the trees the last two clones had set up her most powerful and dangerous weapon. One that was so feared in the land that made it nations had banned its use entirely. Her mentor had stolen one of the last remaining models before it's destruction. It was called many things over the years. The most common was thundering death. But the official name was the rotary cannon system.

Resting on two steel reinforced wagon wheels was a massive weapon. Five three inch wide solid steel barrels held together in a circle by iron brackets. The barrels had an inch and a half wide opening. The back of the barrels was held within a large metal gear box two feet by two feet. A slit opening was on the right side allowing a leather chain loaded with massive six inch long artillery rounds. The belt rested in a large wooden crate holding nearly fifty of the powerful rounds. One clone held the belt to help feed it into the machine. Cast from steel each one was able to pierce an inch of iron plating from a mile away. while a hole on the left side was for the spent shells. Above the hole was a large crank ment for two hands was an oversized hand crank. Under the gearbox was a large post and hitch system to allow it to be pulled by horses. Where the hitch met the ground was a system of screws and levers to help adjust and aim the deadly cannon.

Blind with rage Gaara charged for the pair his clawed hand flexing and ready to destroy the weapon about to end him. Grinning the clones unleashed hell. Gripping the crank one clone began to turn the massive crank. The barrel slowly began to turn until with a massive boom and a plume of fire and smoke it fired. The people in the stands flinched as the first of many rounds fired straight at him. On reflex and confident in his sands power Gaara tried to catch the round only for one of the four massive misshapen fingers to be blown clear off. Going into full blown fight or die mode he poured everything he had into his arm. Drawing sand from all around him to grow and rebuild the horrible limb. A moment later another round fired taking another chunk off. His scream filled roar rivaled the blast as a third round fired. Still trying to get to the weapon he charged into the fire. Unwavering the clones continued the assault like a well oiled machine. One clone making sure the belt went in without jamming the other turning the crank with utter focus and determination. A moment's hesitation would mean death as he got closer so too did his arm get chipped and broken. When nearly all the shells were spent it was one final shot that ended it. In his madness induced haze Gaara had leaned to far to the right. Giving one lucky round the chance to hit his shoulder dead center. The sheer force of the blast tearing his arm clear off. The pain once an alien concept to him was too much. Falling back he blacked out spent both physically and mentally. The last of his sand gathered around the wound instantly stopping the bleeding.

With cold eyes the real Naruko looked at the clones and nodded slowly. A signal for them to reseal the cannon and spent shells. She wasn't going to have anyone get their hands on a single piece of the powerful weapon. With guns in hand she slowly walked towards him. Her senses dialed to ten to make sure he wasn't playing possum. When she stood above him she could tell it was real. The proctor himself was nervous about walking over until he checked him out. To his shock it was his sister Temari that had already appeared and was checking his injuries. The fear and concern clear in her eyes as she called her brother's name showed just how much she cared for him. With hesitation she signaled the medics as the proctor stood tall and looked at Naruko in silent awe. Here stood a dead last student who had just taken the entire chunin exams with a single jutsu. He could tell here and now she was going to be a legendary woman one day. With a booming voice he called out to make it official.

"The winner of the match and this year's newest chunin Naruko Uzumaki!"

With those simple words so many things occurred all at once. The people cheering in the stands. The ninja amazed by such an upset. Hinata silently thanking whatever beings above watched over her love. Yet something told her it wasn't over yet. Her concerns for the moment we're pushed back by the joy and pride she held for her lover. Naruko herself was in a state of silent awe and shock. Very few in the history of the hidden villages reached the rank of chunin so young. The fact that a month ago she barely thought she could win her first match let alone the whole tournament was still hard to process. As the medics loaded Gaara onto a stretcher she snapped out of it long enough to get Temari's attention. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder Naruko looked into the fear stricken eyes. With the gentlest voice she could Naruko said with absolute sincerity.

"I'm sorry I took his arm but our medics are some of the best. They're gonna take good care of him."

Tears in her eyes Temari ran after her brother. A slight nod was the only sign she had even heard Naruko. As the last clone gave her the sealing scroll and vanished she calmly took a deep breath. The proctor was smart enough to give her a minute as the final part of the ceremony was about to begin. Where she would be immediately promoted to chunin. The nobles above softly praised her and were excited to learn more about the strange weapons and how she came to possess them. As another official walked into the stadium she became fully alert, in his arms was a dark grey chunin vest. Unlike most vests this one had two key differences in the design. The first was the spiral on the back was made out of metal. Second was a dark red lining along all the seams and stitches. This vest was given only to those that won the tournament. An eternal sign of their skill and bravery. One that she would wear with pride for the rest of her life.

Standing in the center of the stadium the proctor motioned for her to come over. With a bit of apprehension she slowly walked towards him. Her eyes never leaving the prize. With practiced ease he helped her put it on. It was a slightly loose fit but it looked good on her. Though in his opinion the hat was a bit much she still made it work. With an impressed whistle he looked at her and said.

"It looks good on you kid you earned this."

Looking up towards the stands he than said with a booming voice full of pride.

"The winner of the season's chunin selection exams and the newest chunin of the hidden leaf village I present Naruko Uzu"

A massive gust of wind and leaves cut him off as two people appeared in the vortex of leaves and wind. As it dissipated it left the two to be revealed as Kakashi of the sharingan eye and his student the arrogant and extremely late Sasuke Uchiha. The sheer smug confidence they gave off was almost toxic. One glance from them was all the people in the stands needed to tell those two were about to cause a true mess. With a deeply arrogant tone Kakashi said as if it was obvious he would get his way.

"Sorry everyone now that we're here the exams can finally begin."

The proctor was pissed pure and simple. These two completely disrespected those who had come and only now show up expecting everyone to wait until they showed up. As if this sacred event was just for them alone. He knew Kakashi was arrogant and considered himself a prodigy but this was crossing the line. These two were embarrassing the village and their Hokage with this show of utter disrespect. This little stunt was going to cost them dearly. But for now he had to do his best to save face with the Lord's and nobles. With a scowl he looked Kakashi dead in the eye and said with pure authority.

"You're too late Kakashi it's all over. Naruko won the tournament fair and square."

Acting as if what was just said was just a joke Kakashi chuckled and said amused.

"Good joke Genma but we both know Sasuke is going to be the winner. After all Naruko is just a worthless talentless brat. Unworthy of any training or help. While Sasuke is a prodigy and my best student. The clear best choice for the top place. Now please get Gaara so the real champion can show his stuff."

Not having any of this anymore the proctor raised his voice and flared his killing intent as he gave them one last chance to save face.

"Get this thru your thick heads! You lost by disqualification! You have shown nothing but disregard for the Lord's and nobles gathered here. The hokage' himself declared Sasuke disqualified for the disrespect shown today. You have shown no respect to those gathered for this event. Unlike Naruko who showed honor dignity and respect for all those gathered. Naruko won all her matches and is the champion. Get the hell out before we take you out."

As he said this he subconsciously looked back at her. He had figured out the basics of her weapons and new the last time she reloaded was the last of her bullets. What she had in her guns was what she had left. If the math was right she had one round in the left gun and two in the right. Not only that but he could tell her chakra was almost gone. He hoped she wouldn't have to use them as he had a feeling this was about to get bad fast. Before he could signal for help the arrogant Sasuke laughed and said with pure malice.

"As if that bitch could win. No woman is better than me a Uchiha elite! I demand she surrender MY vest and apologize for wasting my time."

Up above in the stands many looked down at him in open contempt and disgust. Never in all there years had they seen such arrogance so blatantly expressed. The Hokage' himself was beyond furious at the two. Not only did they appear two full hours late they now embarrass the village even more. Just as things were about to get worse Naruko placed both hands on her guns and was ready to draw. She saw Kakashi was about to make a move and wanted to be ready. But she had no idea if she could even hit such a fast target. He could move at speeds she just couldn't track yet. But she would try no matter what to defend herself and her hard one prize and honor.

Kakashi saw she wasn't going to take the vest off and was growing angry. Sasuke was clearly the winner just by showing up. He was a prodigy after all like him and that made them better than everyone else. It was a simple law of the universe that prodigies get what they want. That was why they never do anything to stop the likes of Itachi and Orochimaru. They were prodigies and deserved what they wanted. Naruko was just a failure spawn of a no name who would die sad and alone. If these idiots were going to keep this Charade up it was going to be up to him to end it. Walking up to his failure of a student he said in the most condescending tone he could.

"Naruko we both know Sasuke is the best. Just give him the vest and I promise your punishment will only be slightly painful. If you don't I'll have Sasuke take it from you."

Even if she gave him the vest he was still going to beat her to within an inch of her life. In his mind she deserved it for wasting there time and playing such a poor joke. Seeing her tense and show defiance was the last straw. A subtle hand signal to his prized student was all he needed. With a sense of pride he watched as Sasuke launched his attack without hesitation. While he himself moved to punish the fool of a proctor.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke move. Only her innate danger sense let her duck in time as he stabbed at where her head was moment's ago with a kunai knife. Had she not moved it would have been a death strike. With murder in his eyes he yelled out in a rage.

"That vest is mine whore!"

Rolling forward Naruko drew her guns and took aim. The moment she had the shots lined up with his torso she fired two rounds. The bullets tore into his gut and shoulder as he cried out in fury. But they were both minor spots. painful but not debilitating or lethal. Luckily the shock was enough for him to fall back in agony as in his spoiled arrogance he had never learned how to deal with real pain. Naruko however could have shaken it off easily as till be in the fight. Before she could finish the roll Kakashi kicked her with all his might. His foot connecting right into her side with all his might. She could tell immediately that several ribs had been cracked or worse. With a grunt of pain she was sent sailing only to crash hard onto the ground. Dazed from the pain of multiple cracked ribs she barely had time to register the proctor Genma falling to the ground his arms twisted into an unnatural angle. A kunai knife driven into the base of his back a not immediately lethal but still a crippling blow. The sheer bloodlust coming off her former Sensei was unreal. Looking for her guns she saw them just out of arm's reach. Fighting off the pain she reached for them. Only for the sounds of chirping birds to fill the air. Memories of a battle on a bridge filled her mind as she looked upon her Sensei.

With murder in his eye and bloodlust almost visibly coming off him Kakashi was furious. His pride and joy the next hokage' was down and injured by this nothing of a wanna be ninja bitch. A fellow ninja had betrayed the village and future leader without any remorse. Thus he didn't hesitate to execute her. As was his perceived power that he merely assumed was his alone. Now he would properly punish the thing before him that dared claim to be a ninja. The sheer fact that she dared to defy him a true prodigy of prodigies was an insult like no other. He knew the hokage' would order her death fox or not so why wait. Gathering his chakra into his hand he prepared his signature jutsu the lightning blade. It was a simple matter now of driving the jutsu into her black treasonous heart. The shouting in the stands spurned him on. Believing them to be cheers for her death he made his move. Only for two loud cracks to fill the air. The next thing he knew was pain. Mind shattering pain as his world turned black. His trained mind registered just as he blacked out was the lack of sensation from his right elbow down.

With a large spray of blood and gore Kakashi's right forearm was blasted clean off. As second round had hit him clear in the chest. The mesh and dense leather was the only thing keeping the buck shot from shredding his heart. But he would still be dead without medical attention soon. With a dull thud Kakashi fell back completely knocked out. Naruko's first instinct was to shoot him but she was still in a pain filled state of shock. Before she could recover the voice of her teacher range out full of annoyance and gusto.

"Tell be Danzo what do you call the guy who shows up at the last second?"

Danzo's annoyed voice replied bluntly.

"The goddamn hero!"

With wide eyes Naruko looked on as her saviors arrived. Walking up towards them the two were completely relaxed. It was in the nick of time that they had arrived in time to save her. With no hesitation the outlaw had shot off Kakashi's forearm and shot him full of buckshot. Just behind them medics ran out to treat the wounded. As John holstered his coach gun he grinned and said amused.

"Well I was gonna go with old bastard who's hips can't take running anymore but fine hero works to. Say would it be to forward to double tap them or would you like to make an example."

Standing over the bleeding form of the now disgraced jonin and his so called prized student Danzo was ready to kill them then and there. With cold eyes that could scare the devil himself Danzo gave one simple order.

"I want you to save them. I want them alive when I execute them!"

Behind him John looked over his student. It didn't take an expert to tell she was messed up. His countless years of experience told him three ribs were cracked and two were bruised. Nothing a week of rest and treatment couldn't fix. Something he knee the young woman's lover would be glad to help with. Picking up the guns he handed them to her. With a shaky breath she thanked him and took the offered guns. Gently putting them back into the holsters she slowly took as deep a breath as she dared. With a smile on her face she looked up and grinned. Her voice was shaky as she said releaved.

"I really appreciate the save."

Grinning John held his hand out to help her up. Yet behind him not far off something sinister was about to strike. A surge of black chakra surged from Sasuke's down form. As from his shoulder began to spread black flame like marks. With a crazed cry of fury he leapt up throwing off the medics he charged for her. A lightning blade already formed in his hand as his sharingan eyes burned in fury. His fist was just about to tear through John's back a cry of warning barely about to leave Naruko's mouth when the unexpected happened. With blinding speed he dodged the deathstrike. Grabbing the would be killer by the back of his neck he slammed him face first into the ground. The sheer force driving his face into the ground deep. With no hesitation he raised his head back up again and proceeded to pound the pathetic man's face into the dirt. With each blow he roared out these words with cold fury.

"YOU DO NOT FUCK WITH OLD BASTARDS YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

With the final blow his head was almost buried in the ground. Lifting the beaten swollen face one last time he sighed and said with a grin. "Little shit just can't take a hit." He then dropped him and let the medics deal with him. With a look at Danzo he knew he had just done something his old rival had wanted to do for years. Grinning he once more held his hand out and said satisfied at his work.

"Come on kiddo I know your girlfriend is going to want to see you."

With a smile she took his hand and was helped up. As she stood a full anbu squad arrived to secure the area. Leaning on him she followed him out of the area and the mad house that was growing. As they vanished through the entranceway she knew two things. One shit had hit the fan full force, and two she really wanted to cuddle with Hinata.

Well hope this was worth the wait. If you have any ideas feel free to give them. Wanted to make it more actione but I just couldn't write it just right. Also the way I saw it with how long certain fights went in the show Naruko's alone the arrival of the jackass squad was still pretty dead on. Especially when the hokage didn't postpone the matches to accommodate them. Lastly the next chapter should be out a lot sooner. As long as another game doesn't come out. Cough Pokemon cough.


End file.
